A Lesson for the Young Tiger
by DameRelent
Summary: DatexYukimura. While recouperating in the Takeda residence, Date Masamune takes advantage of Sanada Yukimura's lack of knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

Screw plots, I have gay pronz!!

Oh, but seriously, things like this is pretty much all I write. Why? xDD

And gosh, I hope I'm not the only one that somehow sees Yukimura as the type of person that's very sheltered from things such as physically intimate interaction. I feel as if I may be shot for writing this… but it's two in the morning and I can't sleep, so it's not my fault! D8

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date Masamune lay resting within the Takeda residence due to injuries inflicted by the rifle squad led by Akechi Mitsuhide. Sanada Yukimura sat cross-legged next to him, staring intently at the bandages that covered Date's wounds as if he had the power to heal. Having been awake for a few minutes already, Date looked towards him out of the corner of his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Yukimura blinked in reply. Date narrowed his eyes and then proceeded to sit up. Yukimura reached out and grabbed his shoulder, "Hey, you're supposed to be resting!"

A smirk spread across Date's face and he suddenly turned towards Yukimura. The young tiger backed away as Date's hot breath ran over his lips but quickly found them taken by Date's own. It lasted for a moment, but Yukimura pushed away, face flushed and a hand grabbing at his chest," What was that?"

"A kiss…"

"I've never heard of such a weapon!" Yukimura glared.

It was inevitable that Date Masamune find himself laughing at such a statement. Tears almost sprang from his eyes at the hilarity," Weapon? You don't know what kissing is?"

"Apparently a very useful device, I feel like my chest has been sliced open," his grip on the jacket that covered him tightened.

"Oh?" a devilish grin played on Date's lips once more. "There's even more to it than that though."  
"What? It does even more damage than that?" a look of surprise passed over Yukimura's expression, but he was suddenly taken aback when Date moved in close to him again. Date wrapped a hand around Yukimura's face and forced his lips apart with his thumb before initiating another kiss, forcing in his tongue to run along every nook and cranny he could find within. A few moans and grunts were so easily being elicited from Yukimura as Date explored.

Sanada was already at a loss for breath when Date finally broke the kiss, moving his lips to the fresh skin of Yukimura's neck. He gladly bit into the flesh, sucking and licking at the tender spots. Yukimura's face blushed in pleasure, he unknowingly moved his head to expose more skin, and small cries escaped his mouth as his neck was ravaged

"He-hey! What are you—" Sanada became bewildered when Date suddenly pulled the red jacket off his body and threw it off into a far corner. Then in one quick movement the rest of his clothing was removed and his naked body was completely exposed, leaving him confused and in a panic. He grabbed at Date's shoulders and attempted to push him off as he was shoved onto his back, but the hand caressing his waist left him weakened.

"You're already so hard," the one-eyed dragon chuckled, licking up the white substance that was oozing down the erected shaft he had exposed.

"Wha--? Aaa-aah!" there wasn't any time for Yukimura to be asking questions; the hot, tingling sensations running through his body were leaving him completely speechless. His fingers made their way into the tangles of Masamune's brown hair, entangling themselves with the strands. His legs wrapped around Date's body; his feet pressed into the hard floor beneath him. Date's warm hand worked along the trembling member, his hot breath wrapped around it, and his tongue ran along the sensitive organ. "Aa-AAUH!" Yukimura's body stiffened as he came into the awaiting mouth and then he slumped back against the floor, his chest heaving.

Date moved along Yukimura's body and pressed their lips together again, delving into the wet mouth to share Yukimura's flavor. A strand of spit and Yukimura's tongue followed along as Date pulled back. He left a line of saliva along Yukimura's jaw before lapping at his ear," This is gonna hurt."

"E--!?" Yukimura tried to question, but Date forcefully shoved his fingers into his mouth. "Suck on these," he commanded, leaning down to take a bite out of the spearman's shoulder. He made a line down to the soft, pink nipple that he nibbled at and sucked on to evoke more moans from his rival. Yukimura grabbed at the hand at his mouth to draw it away.

"In a hurry?" Date mused, removing his fingers from the wet warmth, only to slowly push one into the unsuspecting Yukimura's entrance.

"Aaaauh!!" Yukimura's eyes widened, "Wha-what—?"

Date shushed him with kisses along his stomach and moving the finger around, back and forth, before sliding in a second and then a third. Yukimura covered his face with an arm as he moaned and whimpered. He was already on the verge of coming again and a few more rough movements on Date's part put him at his limit, letting out a loud moan as he was released once more.

He relaxed with a large exhale of air when Date removed his fingers, but Date quickly removed his own clothes, causing Yukimura's body to tense as he felt something different move against him. His arms uncontrollably wrapped themselves around Date's neck and he buried his head into the crevice for a few short seconds before crying out in pain as Date moved into him.

"Damn, your tight," Date grunted. Sanada's hands clawed into Date's hair and his back arched off the floor, his body pressing firmly against Masamune's. Date bit at Yukimura's neck again, attempting to get Yukimura's mind off the pain below, but the crimson warrior continued to moan agonizingly into Date's ear and scratch at the scalp he held onto. One of his shaking legs skated around Date's waist, the underside of his squirming foot exposed to the air. Date's speed gradually increased as he pounded into the young tiger, moving in and out repeatedly.

Finally coming, a low groan escaped Date's lips that was completely silenced by Yukimura's cry from coming for the third time. The warrior's body shook and he saw a splash of white as he fell into unconsciousness from exhaustion. Date pulled out of him and sat up to admire the mess he had made out of the red rival beneath him before collapsing on top of him, his wounds causing him pain.

Elsewhere, Kojuro was settling down to enjoy a cup of tea when Sarutobi Sasuke abruptly appeared before him. "Sorry to be interrupting you," he began," but I feel it necessary to inform you that your lord, Date Masamune-sama, has deflowered our young tiger, Sanada Yukimura, and feel it fair to warn you that my master will not take highly to this action."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so Date was severely punished, yes?

-hides in a corner- I hope someone liked thiiiis….


	2. Chapter 2

Mwahahaha! And the adventure continues! Yukimura's chest seethes for more action!

Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read this unexpected continuation. Have fun! : D

------------------------------------------------------

When Yukimura awakened he found himself in his own room, lying in his bed. The ceiling appeared rather appealing for a moment as Yukimura stared off into space, but it wasn't long before he was sitting up in a rush. He wrapped his hands around his head and clawed at his scalp in a fit of annoyance," Gaah!! To think that I've let the one-eyed dragon overcome me in battle!"

"Battle?"

Yukimura turned at the sound of a voice to find Sasuke sitting nearby. His expression was that of confusion yet amusement at the same time and Yukimura paid it no mind. "Sasuke!" he shouted in anguish," By being so easily defeated by Date Masamune, I have sullied my Lord's name and lost my honor."

"What are you talking about, sir?"

Sanada Yukimura held his hand open in front of him, gazing into his shaking palm, "What an amazing weapon. It took away any control I had over my body."

"I wonder if I should tell him," Sasuke thought to himself, scratching his cheek as he half-heartedly laughed. When Yukimura didn't say anymore, Sasuke laid out Yukimura's folded clothes on the floor, "Sir, you should probably go wash yourself and get dressed."

"Ah," Yukimura finally noticed he was still naked underneath his blanket, lightly touching his chest with his fingers as reassurance of his discovery. Then he noticed a dried white substance on his stomach. "What is this?" he questioned, running his hand across it. "Some sort of white blood?"

"Jeez, has my Lord taught this kid nothing other than fighting?" Sasuke pondered, covering his face with a hand. "Don't mind it, sir. Just wash it off."

"But I have no injuries! Has Masamune's wounds been reopened!?" Yukimura abruptly stood up, grunting at an unusual pain, and grabbed his pants, pulling them on as he rushed out of the room and down the walkway. Hearing a loud crash coming from the area he was headed towards, he sped up his run and came to a quick halt in front of the guest's, Date Masamune's, room.

Date lay across the room, seemingly thrown against the wall, grimacing as his injuries throbbed. Takeda Shingen stood not far from the doorway with his arm held out, having just punched the wounded guest.

"Oyakata-sama!! To avenge my defeat is quite gracious, but to harm an already wounded man--!"

"You fool!" the general turned with great haste and landed a blow on his own subordinate, sending him flying across the yard and into a wall. Not having a clue as to what he had done wrong, Yukimura stood up and hurried back to his lord's side," Oyakata-sama!"

"Eeh? I see you've woken up, Sanada Yukimura," Date smirked and sat up from the wreckage caused by his thrown body.

"Yes," Yukimura turned to face him and held his fists in the air as if readying for a fight, "To be defeated is one thing, but to even pass out on the battle field is humiliating. You may have won this time, but I will not allow myself to lose to you again!"

"Is that so?" Date grabbed for his swords and stood up, stumbling slightly from the earlier blow. Sasuke then appeared right on time with Yukimura's spears, tossing them to the spirited warrior. The two stood in a starting stance as the wind passed by.

"DATE MASAAAMUUUNEEEE!" the spearmen roared.

"SANADA YUKIMURAAAA!" the one-eyed dragon replied and the two charged at each other with full force, clashing weapons repeatedly in just a matter of seconds. Blue and red swarmed around them, causing a disturbance to the environment. Their fight took to the skies and back to the ground.

Then Sanada stopped, frozen by the fingers being swept across his stomach, "T-to use such a tactic all of a sudden!"

"I see your carrying around a souvenir from our party," Date chuckled and licked his fingers. Sanada backed away, proceeding to get into a fighting pose once more.

"What party?"  
"Have you forgotten?" Date smirked and reached out to wrap his hand around the back of Yukimura's head, pulling him in to share another kiss. Yukimura stiffened, eyes wide, and his weapons slipped from his hands. His back arched slightly and his arms froze in the air as Date moved his lips down to Yukimura's neck, reapplying his bite marks.

"Okay! That's enough!" Sasuke jumped in between them, pushing Date off of the innocent lad. Yukimura fell to his knees and dug his fingers into the ground. His breathing was uneven and his face flushed.

Date pushed Sasuke out of his way and knelt down in front of Yukimura, taking a hold of his chin and lifting his face. "You liked that, right?" a mischievous smile spread across his lips.  
"Ah….uh," Yukimura looked away, his face growing hot. "I don't understand these methods of yours, Date Masamune. I find them to be cheap tricks to wi—aauh!"

Date mashed their lips together and hungrily wreaked havoc within Yukimura's mouth with his tongue. His hand excitedly made its way down Yukimura's chest and around his waist. Then Yukimura gathered the little strength he had left and pulled away, wiping the spit from his chin and falling onto Date's shoulder due to running out of breath.

"Hey," Date grabbed the spearmen by his shoulders and held him up, "Do you have any idea what we did a few hours ago?"

"You… You de-defeated me in battle," the words fumbled from his mouth.

"Tch. Your rather sheltered, aren't you?"

"Sheltered?"

The one-eyed dragon leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Yukimura's ear, causing a shiver to run down the young tiger's spine, "We made love; took part in an act of pleasurable intimacy. I took your virginity. I violated your entire being, even tasted your forbidden fluid. We had sex; intercourse. I shoved my dick in your ass, made you scream and come all over the place."

The grin on Date's lips grew as Yukimura's face grew hotter, reddening from embarrassment. Some of what was said wasn't quite understood by the crimson warrior, but the way it was said and the few lines he had some notion of caused him to jump up and run away.

"What?" Date looked up, blinking, as he noticed his prey missing.

------------------------------------

PFT~. Poor Yukimura.

I hadn't expected to actually add another chapter to this, makes me think I may end up with a third. There was actually barely any smut in this! That's a first! O_O


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Yukimura, but one is never safe when taking a bath -- especially from Date. 8 D

Well, at least you aren't. You should run while you still can; before he seduces you with his Engrish. D:

---------------------------------------------------------

At the time the only sounds to be heard were a small waterfall and Sanada Yukimura slipping into the body of water it formed. He sighed as he closed his eyes and dipped into the sun-warmed water until half of his face was covered. After a short while with his thoughts, Sanada opened his eyes and sat up.

"Gaaah! I don't know what this is," he began to vigorously rub off the substance that had been decorating his stomach since morning, "but apparently it's not something to be showing off!"

"I should have listened to Sasuke and washed up first thing," he groaned, remembering the earlier conversation with sudden humiliation. He buried himself in the water again, trying to hide from his own mistakes. He couldn't remove the images of today from his mind and they were plaguing his thoughts. That's when he happened to look into the water, and like a small curious child, took notice of his own genitalia.

He sat up once more. "But," he cautiously moved his shaky hand towards himself, "I wonder…"

Thinking back to what Masamune had done, Yukimura wrapped his own hand around the member. He slowly began to move the hand along the length, but drew back for a moment at the odd feeling it produced. As he continued he began to massage parts of the member and he laid his head back against the grass behind him as his breathing faltered. "Da…te… Masa… mune," he unknowingly said in-between his breaths. He quietly moaned as he reached his climax, his body becoming rigid, and he released his load into the water.

He managed to sit up while trying to catch his breath and take notice of the white essence he had produced. "It's that stuff again," he muttered.

"It's called semen or cum, you dumbass," the newcomer bonked an alarmed Yukimura on the head. "Between two guys it's almost useless, mainly just to make a mess and maybe lubricate a little, but when it's a _woman_ and a man it helps in producing a child," he grinned as he went into his mini-lecture, waving his hand about.

Finally, Yukimura fell out of his stupor and immediately dunked his whole self into the water to get away from the discomfiture. Yet a pair of hands slithered under his arms and pulled him back out of the water. "How long have you been there?" he pouted.

"Long enough to hear you call my name," Date Masamune smirked.

"I didn't call you!" he retorted, turning his head slightly. Date let his hands slide out from under Yukimura's arms, allowing him to hide himself from his shame. He then proceeded to remove his own clothing and climb into the water. "Hey! Wait!" Yukimura shouted at him. "You shouldn't be in the water with those wounds!"

"It'll be fine," Date immediately closed the gap between them and placed a hand around the side of Yukimura's neck before passionately kissing him. He took a hold of Yukimura's growing erection, "Besides, it feels better when I do it. You see?"

Yukimura couldn't do anything but nod as he was so suddenly attacked. He moaned and dug his fingers into Date's shoulders. The hand around him moved at a fast pace and the lips on his neck caused him to shiver even more. It wasn't long before he was holding tightly onto Date Masamune, letting out the pleasure that had built up inside him. He relaxed against the broad chest and breathed deeply, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face and red tinting his cheeks.

Then in one short moment he found himself being pushed against the edge of the terrain, his torso lain back against the soft grass as a tongue swept across his chest. "Masamune-dono!" he uncontrollably yelled out when Date hastily forced himself inside of Yukimura. He cried out in pain from the rapid movement, unable to pay even the slightest attention to the teeth sinking into several parts of his flesh. His back arched profoundly and his hands tore into the grass and dirt behind his head. He was at a loss for breath, sweat drenched his bangs, and he moaned continuously.

"Date, Date, Date!" he shook his head back and forth, the pressure becoming unbearable. He only relaxed for a split second after coming, Date Masamune continuing his movements until he himself came inside the frenzied Yukimura.

"Sanada… Yukimura," he sighed as he rested on top of his rival's chest, smirking all the while he tried to catch his breath. "You didn't keel over on me again did you?"

Not getting a reply, Date sat up to inspect. Yukimura had an arm covering his face and he was still panting a great deal. "Oi, you aren't crying are you?"

"No!" Yukimura shouted in response. "I have sweat running all down my face!"

Date took a hold of Yukimura's arm and pulled it out of the way. Then he leant down close, their faces mere centimeters away. "You are crying," he said matter-of-factly. He wiped his thumb across Yukimura's cheek as the spearman looked away.

"I am not," he mumbled and turned his head away. Date instantly brought his face to look at him again. "Ah-mm!" Yukimura's mouth was taken over and pillaged by Date for another time.

Date Masamune then slunk back into the water and pulled Yukimura along with him, wrapping an arm around his waist so he wouldn't get away. "Better make sure to wash up good," he said hotly, letting his hand slide down Yukimura's ass.

The young tiger trembled, but placed his hands on Masamune's chest to attempt pushing him away, "Get… Get off of me!"

"Oh? And what if I said no?" he tightened his hold on Yukimura, pulling him even closer to himself. He placed his other hand along Yukimura's jaw and traced the bone with his fingers, preparing to viciously molest the delicate lips before him.

Yukimura started to speak, but lost his voice to the contact and permitted himself to be pushed against the wall of earth behind him as his lips were taken. "Auh," he opened his eyes as Date pulled away. Then he looked away, his ears turning red, "You better buy me lots of dango after this."

"Tch, whatever," was the haughty reply he received before being shut up with Date's mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaaah! Date's so mean. He should go easy on the poor guy. I bet he just finds it absolutely fun to make him scream. D: And, dammit, Yukimura. What was the point in me warning you if you aren't even safe from yourself!? D

I haven't a clue if I'll be writing even more of these… so… idunno. .___.

Whoo, dango? : D


	4. Chapter 4

BAM. And I bring more DatexYukimura to the table.

But I must ask at this point… do Date and Yukimura seem in character? D: I always worry about that when I write fanfiction…

---------------------------------------------------

"Aaah! There's so much!" Yukimura exclaimed, guzzling down dango with one hand and wrapping the other arm around Date's neck in a semi-hug. "This is the best!"

"Heh," Date sneered, causing Yukimura to swiftly remove his arm, blushing, as he realized what he was doing. After choking on his food for a short moment he slowed down his eating pace and sat staring at the ground, his free hand holding onto the bench between his legs.

When he reached to grab another skewer of dango he found nothing but an empty plate. Looking up to whine about the food being gone, he saw Date eating the last of them. "AH! That's mine!"

"Whoever said I bought them all for you?"

"But," Date pressed the skewer against Yukimura's lips to stop him talking. Taking the chance, Yukimura wrapped his mouth around all three and pulled them off before chewing them to bits. Date licked his lips and chuckled to himself.

Yukimura gulped down the last of his treat and stood up, bouncing on the tips of his toes and stretching before starting to walk off, crossing his arms behind his head. "I guess we should be heading back now! I need to go see Oyakata-sama incase he has an assignment for me and you should probably get some more rest."

"I've rested enough," Date stood up as well and followed behind Yukimura. "What I need is to get back into shape and lead my troops."

Yukimura turned around with a dissatisfied look on his face. "What?" Date inquired, stopping in place. Sanada stared at him for awhile, blinking every so often. Then he gradually moved towards Date, holding out his hand. "The injuries still hurt don't they?" he asked, jabbing Date in the stomach, making him cringe.

"Only because you hit me!"

"I didn't hit you. It was a mere poke."

"Aah, whatever!" Date looked away, but only until Yukimura turned around to continue his walk back. Date started up walking again as well, eyeing Yukimura's exposed skin.

Back at the Takeda residence, Yukimura snatched up his spears and went to training, having no assignments from Okyakata-sama to complete. Date had gone back to his room, but now walked down the walkway like he had been living there for ages, "Oi! Kojuro! Get out the sake!"

He sat himself down on the wood floor and awaited his retainer to arrive with what he had ordered. It just so happened that the spot he had chosen was right behind Yukimura, who was diligently waving about his spears, unawares of the eyes that were on his agile body. He was spinning his weapons about, jumping around in a tactful fashion, while his headband waved about behind him in the wind.

Kojuro arrived with a small table that held containers full of sake and saucer-like cups to drink it from. He set it down and without delay went to pouring some for his general. "Sanada Yukimura!"

The spearman stopped what he was doing, whirling around to face the person who had called his name. He had been expecting a fight, but saw Date Masamune sitting casually behind him, a drink of sake in his hand. Date gulped down the alcohol and held up his empty cup, "Why don't you join us?"

"I don't drink," he replied, no thought to it. This made Date scowl and set down his cup. In an instant he was standing in front of Yukimura, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and dragging him over to the little party where he threw him down behind the table. Then he set a cup in front of him and told him, "Drink."

"I already told you, I do—," his protests were futile. Date grabbed the cup, forced open his mouth and poured the sake in without any concern. Yukimura found himself hacking from the unwanted liquid and feeling light-headed soon after.

Kojuro looked over at him as he poured Masamune some more, "Are you sure that was okay, Masamune-sama?"

"What?"

"Giving him that. He looks drunk already." Yukimura was swaying a bit as he scratched at the side of his forehead, his eyes seemingly dazed over. He then laughed and leaned to the side, pushing a hand into Masamune's hair, "You know, your hair is really soft!"

"Ah, is that so?" Masamune asked in a comedic fashion. "How about another drink?" he continued, placing another in Yukimura's hand.

"Masamune-sama, what are you planning?" his retainer questioned as he watched Yukimura down another cup of the liquid and bang it down on the table with a loud exhale of air.

"What are you talking about?" the arrogant general grinned.  
"Nevermind," Kojuro sighed, getting up. "I think I'll be on my way for now."

"Hey, don't drink all of that!" Kojuro stopped and turned around slightly to see Masamune grab for the container of sake that Yukimura had picked up and began to slurp down, then continued to head off in the other direction.

"Date Masamune!" the drunken tiger yelled, holding the container high in the air before it was snatched up by the one-eyed dragon. "AH! That's mine!" he exclaimed just as he had when Date tried to eat the last of the dango. Instead of pouting about it though, he reached out to grab it back, getting himself caught by the arm and pulled into a kiss. "Uh, where'd it go?" was the first thing he said as he was let go, noticing the container gone. He looked at Masamune's hands, at the table, behind Masamune, under the table.

"What'd you do with it!?" he whined, jumping on Date and pulling up his shirt, wondering if he had hid it underneath.

"I'll give it back to you," he paused, "but you have to do something for me first."

"What? What?" Yukimura asked excitedly. Date slid a hand into the crevice of Yukimura's neck and pushed his lips against his ear, playfully licking it before whispering to him what he had to do. Yukimura looked at Date with an expression of surprise almost visible on his face, "Uh… what? What was that?"

"You know what I said," Date stated, wondering if the sake was already beginning to wear off, but slowly and surely Yukimura's hand reached out and pulled back the cloth of Date's pants. It took a while, even the drunken Yukimura hesitating at doing such acts, but he soon held Masamune's ((AMAZINGLYPOWERFULSWORDOFLIGHT!!)) manhood in his sweaty fingers. He unhurriedly bent over and the ends of his headband slipped over his shoulder. Even now he paused after sticking out his tongue before leaning ever so closer to get a taste of Date Masamune. At first he only lightly traced his fingers over the appendage and lapped at the head, but as the organ grew harder he unsurely took the length into his mouth. He faintly moaned at the unfamiliar feel and could barely keep his eyes open as he sucked at the member and moved his tongue along and around it.

"Yukimura," Date grunted as he gently placed his hand on Yukimura's head. "I'm about to come," he continued, attempting to be courteous, but Yukimura, remembering back to how Date had swallowed the substance, gulped down the hot liquid that poured into his mouth and sat up wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Damn, you're sexy," was all Date said before pouncing on his prey and ripping off that ridiculously useless red jacket.

"W-wait! He—aauh. Date, st-sto—AH!" in only a matter of minutes Date had explored the entirety of Yukimura's body and hurriedly entered him, eliciting a nice long moan from the tiger's throat. Date had pulled Yukimura's legs over his shoulders and now one of his heels was digging into the flesh of Date's back. Having nothing but a slick floor for his hands to hold onto, he made do with wrapping his arms together over his face. His back arched every time Date moved in and relaxed whenever he pulled out. He had no restraint over his voice, never even thought about trying, as he cried out with every thrust. By time Date Masamune was coming within him for the third time, Sanada Yukimura was falling to the hands of unconscious once more.

When he woke up the next morning he happened to find himself in his own bed again. He tiredly sat up, wincing and grabbing at his head, though that wasn't all that hurt. When he looked up again he noticed a container of sake sitting beside him on the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

GAAAH. Does nothing but smut leak out of this mind of mine!? XD

There's seriously no plot to this what-so-ever, not that I had meant there to be one… it's like one of those yaoi manga where there's a sex scene every chapter.

Also, I find it awful how I see these past chapters to have been just one whole day… poor Yukimura's going to die from exhaustion if they keep screwing around so much.

WILL THERE BE MORE!? I don't know. This is becoming rather addicting though. D: How long can one write out sex scenes before it starts getting boring and repetitive?


	5. Chapter 5

MyraHellsing, did I do it? T___T I wanted to throw some smut it in here so badly I was almost hyperventilating near the end. Then, somewhere in the middle of this I realized "I don't even really know what fluff is… am I doing this right!? O_O" So, hopefully something like this is what you were looking for~. xDD

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Kojuro," Date sat up in bed, starting to get tired of lying around all day and being cooped up in a room. His retainer sat close by, legs bent underneath him in a formal way. "What am I doing wrong?"

"What do you mean, Masamune-sama?"

Date looked off in the opposite direction of Kojuro and muttered under his breath, "Sanada Yukimura."

"I'm sorry; I wasn't able to hear you, sir."

"Sanada Yukimura!" he said again with more vigor, a slight blush just barely visible on his face. "I think he's avoiding me."

Kojuro closed his eyes and lifted his hand as he started to go into a lecture, "Well, that's a given, Masamune-sama. Anyone as innocent as him would be frightened off if you forced them into doing such acts."

"We only had sex a few times," Date scratched at his cheek.

"Yes, and did he consent to any of it?" he paused for a moment. "If anything you should stop forcing yourself on him. Control yourself, Masamune-sama. He's sure to come around at some point if you're patient."

Date stood up with a loud sigh.

"Masamune-sama?"

"I'm gonna go train."

It was only almost noon; the sun was high and shining down brightly, the sky clear of clouds and a cool breeze swept across the ground. Date wore his dark blue hakama and white kimono. The fabric moved about softly as he swung around his sword in some sort of practice. He was entirely focused on what he was doing and the outside world seemed to be pushed aside.

Yukimura soon came walking out into the yard, yawning as he carried his spears, but he stopped in his tracks once he eyed Date not too far away. He didn't want to disturb him, but Sanada was so entranced by the movement that he ended up sitting near by to watch. Yukimura had spent at least a good hour just staring at the scene before Date stopped his flowing movements and turned around to face him, looking up in surprise to find him there.

"What are you doing?" Date smirked.

"Uh, well," the young tiger fidgeted, "I was coming out here to practice and you were already over here, so…"

"You could have gone somewhere else."

"I just had the urge to stay and watch," Yukimura looked down at the ground, his face burning with embarrassment. Then he glanced up and jumped back as Date moved in, placing a hand on the floor beside Yukimura's leg. Date knew what he wanted to do, but at the sight of Yukimura's shaking eyes he lifted his hand and placed it on the pile of soft brown hair before him as he stood back and then walked away. Yukimura blinked as he fell out of his daze. His own hand slipped into his hair as he wondered about what had just happened.

He stood up suddenly and rushed over to Date's side. "Where are you going?"  
"Huh?" Date stopped, once again surprised at the warrior's presence. "I don't know. Want to go eat some dango?"

"Of course I do!" Yukimura smiled, punching the air above him with his fist.

It wasn't long before the two men were sitting on a dark, brown bench, a plate of dango in Yukimura's lap as he gobbled down more then he could chew. Date had one skewer in his hand, slowly eating the food attached to it since it was probably the only ones he would get anyway. When he finished off his skewer, he looked off into the distance while he picked at his teeth with the sharp end of the stick.

"Here," Date looked over to find Yukimura holding out a skewer of dango to him. He looked down at the plate in Yukimura's lap and then back to the dango.

"Are you sure? That's the last of them."

"It's fine. Just take it," Sanada grumbled, pushing it closer. Date let his fingers slide across Yukimura's as he took the skewer into his own hand. Yukimura pulled back quickly, grabbing his hand and looking away.

"Well, let's go," Date sighed, picking at his teeth for a second time before throwing the skewer onto the plate as he stood up. As soon as Yukimura stood from the bench, Date made a grab for his hand, entangling their fingers and pulling him along.

Yukimura stumbled as he tried to catch up, caught off guard by the sudden contact, "D-Date!"

"What?" the dragon halted, causing Yukimura to almost run into him.

"Let go," he muttered under his breath.

"No," was the quick and snappy answer he received and was then forcibly moved again as Date started up walking. He moved to the right of Date and they walked silently side by side along the dirt road. Yukimura found himself glancing over at Date from the corner of his eyes every once in awhile, Date looking straight ahead the entire time. His hand felt sweaty, but it was comfortably warm. The two hands lightly moved back and forth in unison and Date's hand occasionally squeezed Yukimura's to make sure it didn't slip from his grasp.

When they finally reached the Takeda residence, Date stopped and loosened his grip to set Yukimura free from his clutch. After waiting a few seconds for Yukimura to run off, he looked at his hand which was still lying in the young tiger's. Then he looked up at Yukimura, "You can go now."

"I don't want to," the crimson warrior retorted, awkwardly looking away. A look of shock passed over Date's expression before changing to a content stare. They stood in the middle of the yard, hands embraced, for a few soundless minutes. Then Yukimura sighed and let his hand fall down to his side by itself. "I-I'll be going now," he turned away.

He was suddenly stopped though when a pair of arms slithered around his waist and pulled him against Date's body. Date nuzzled against Yukimura's shoulder and lightly kissed him on the neck before whispering something into his ear, his hot breath blowing against Yukimura's skin. Then he removed himself and walked off towards his room.

Yukimura was left frozen in the yard. His lips were parted, his face flushed, and his eyes unmoving. Then he suddenly became animated, slapping his hands against the sides of his face and curling his fingers into his hair. "What? What did he just say!?" He knelt down on the ground, his toes holding up his entire weight as he sat on the heels of his feet.

Later that night Yukimura was walking to his bedroom for the first time since he left it that morning. He treaded across the wooden walkway and stopped in front of… a disaster. The door was hanging off the edge of the wall and there didn't even seem to be a floor inside, pieces of wood completely littering it and having crashed through parts of it. Yukimura stood in awe at the sight, only able to remove his eyes from the mess because Sasuke had suddenly appeared before him.

"Sir… I had meant to inform you before you saw it, but… well, Kasuga was sent over with some information and we happened to be outside your room when she suddenly attacked me again. As you can see, the results were…"

"Where am I supposed to sleep!?"

"Sir?"

Yukimura pointed off into some random direction within the destroyed room, "I can't even get my bed out of that chaos! Actually, it's probably been entirely destroyed as well."

"I'm very sorry, sir. You could always share a room with Oyakata-sama or me tonight."

Before Sasuke even looked up, Sanada Yukimura was already running down the walkway to pretend he never even heard the suggestion. Sasuke stood up and yelled after him, "We don't snore _that_ loudly!!"

Somewhere off in the Takeda residence, Date was sitting on his bedding in the guest room. A small lantern was lit and its light bounced around on the walls, creating a dim, soothing atmosphere. Kojuro had already wondered off somewhere and Date was left to the silence and his own thoughts.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps running his way and was shocked to see Yukimura come bursting into his room. His hair was down, the red headband missing; a white yukata framed his body. On another note, his face was deeply red and he stumbled over his words for a minute before blurting them out, "My room's been entirely destroyed, may I sleep in here tonight!?"

Date stared wide eyed, blinking a couple of times before finally replying, "Well, that's quite an excuse to get into someone's room."

The agitated young tiger looked to the floor with an angry glare, before looking to Date again, "I'm serious! You can look for yourself if you don't believe me!"

"And I was sitting here thinking you were finally warming up to me," Date sighed. "I only have one bed, you know."

"My bed got crushed," Yukimura stared off to the side again, his face growing even redder.

"Well," Date grinned and patted the cloth in front of him, "There's room for one more." Yukimura hesitantly walked over to the comfy looking pile of cloth on the floor. He sat down on his feet before picking up the edge of the cover and uncertainly climbed underneath them, quickly turning his back to Date as his face grew terribly hot. He felt the cover move as Date clambered in beneath them as well and he tightly clutched the cloth in his hands, covering his face with it.

Just as he was starting to calm down and start to fall into the clutches of sleep, his body tensed at the feel of Date's body heat moving closer. He turned over in a hurry, "Don't get so clo--!" Date wrapped his arms around Yukimura and firmly pulled him against his chest, resting his head in Yukimura's hair.

"Hey, Yukimura," he inquired.

"Wh-what?" the startled warrior answered. He stared at the cloth in front of him, blushing profusely once again.

"I love you," he whispered into the brown locks. Yukimura didn't know if or how he was supposed to answer, so he just buried his face in Date's warmth and tried to rid himself of the quick heartbeats.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GAH. For some reason, Date saying "I love you" just makes me feel weird. I kept wanting to put something like "I love you, bitch!!" instead. Butwhatever. Date has to have a sweet side too, right? : D


	6. Chapter 6

It's 3:30 in the morning, I can't sleep, I'm going to attempt writing a new chapter. I was just decking them out when I started, but the pace has slo~wed. xD

-eats some Reese's-

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmn," Yukimura's eyes slowly flickered open, but his drowsy self still saw nothing but black in front of him. "Uh?" his eyebrows moved in a questioning manor and he tried to move, thinking maybe he was just buried in his blanket. He couldn't budge. Well, he could squirm a little, but nothing more. "Mm mmmn m mm mmn!!" nothing but mumbles of words escaped his mouth as he thrashed around in the clasp of whatever had a hold of him.

Suddenly, the object that was holding him down began to stir, causing Yukimura to freeze in his actions. The few seconds that the unknown entity's movements seized seemed like an eternity. Then a pair of long extremities slid across his back, freeing him from the clutches of a mysterious enemy, "Stop being so noisy."

Yukimura sat up at the sound of this familiar voice that grumbled those words and looked up to see what lay beside him, "Masamune-dono!?"

"Would you be quiet?" the cranky, still half-asleep, samurai basically demanded as he turned over onto his back in the makeshift bed. Yukimura silenced himself and, as if he had nothing else to do, stared upon the sleeping face that had just been getting on to him. Half of Date's kimono had slipped off during the night and that uncovered arm was lying above his head, the other one lazing off to the side. His brown hair was sticking out here and there even though he hadn't moved much during his sleep. His expression was actually peaceful looking compared to the usual air he put on.

A bit of Masamune's bandages were visible from underneath his clothing and Yukimura reached out and pulled the cloth back, really just curious to see if the wounds were doing okay. "Masamune-sa—," Yukimura turned around as the door opened. Kojurou stood in the entrance, immobilized for a second by the scene he saw, but he immediately retreated outside once again, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Kojurou-san!" Yukimura jumped up from the floor and stumbled outside. "Where are you going? Did you need to tell Masamune-dono something?"

"It can wait. You seemed busy, so…"

"What?" the younger man cocked his head in question. His own hair was messier looking than usual and his clothing was also slipping off his shoulders. "I was about to leave."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Oh, I was checking his bandages," Sanada innocently smiled.

"This early in the morning?"

"Masamune-dono was kind enough to let me sleep in his room last night while mine was… um… well, it got destroyed," he awkwardly laughed at his own situation. "Since I was already there I figure I mine as well. He probably won't let anyone check them while he's awake anyway."

Although Kojurou was suspicious at the intentions of Masamune allowing Yukimura in his room, he paid no heed to it and sighed as he walked back to his first destination. He reentered and called out to him again, telling him that it was time for him to get up. The samurai groaned and turned back over onto his side, reaching an arm out to grab something that apparently wasn't there, for he moved his hand along in a searching fashion.

"Where'd Yukimura go?" he sat up and stretched as he yawned.

"He just left."

"D'you run him off?"

"He left on his own. I imagine he left to get dressed, as you should be doing now," the retainer threw Masamune his clothes.

"Whatever."

The one-eyed dragon quickly dressed himself and walked out of the room, his retainer promptly following behind. They walked along the planks of orderly wood for awhile, not necessarily headed in any sort of direction. Of course, just as Date had been hoping, he spotted the young tiger coming around a corner. He was quick to yell out, "Sanada Yukimura!" and raised his hand to make him noticeable.

"Eh?" he blinked and slowly brought his hand back down to his side. Yukimura didn't reply. Actually, after a quick glance towards Date, he jumped back behind the corner he had just come around. "Wait a minute here," he turned towards Kojurou, "Is he avoiding me again!?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did something to him last night, him conveniently being in your room and all."

"I didn't do anything!" the dragon argued. "You said something to him didn't you?"

"What do you mean, Masamune-sama?"  
"You ran him off this morning, right? What the hell did you say to him!?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Did _I_ say something to him!?" he looked down and placed a fist against his forehead as he questioned himself. "Hell, whatever," Date ran off without any further questioning. He jogged down the splintery walkway and caught up to Yukimura, catching him by the arm before he could run off again. "Where are you going?"

Yukimura turned slightly as his breath caught and he stumbled over his words, "I… um… to, to my room."

"Isn't it in the other direction?"  
The crimson warrior slowly looked off to the side before returning his eyes to the one-eyed dragon, "… no."

"What are you talking about?" Date glared, "I _know_ it's the other way."

Yukimura now glared at his rival as well, "I told you it isn't. Now, if you would be so kind as to let go of my arm, Masamune-dono."

A wall that stood next to the two was suddenly shaken by Yukimura's body being thrust against its wooden build. Date held the young tiger's arm above his head, tightening his grip on the slender yet muscular limb, and arrogantly replied with a sturdy, "No."

The irritated cub he looked down on defiantly stared back up at him, his eyebrows still knotted in annoyance. His cheeky expression was slowly being covered in a noticeable red color though, the closeness of the two becoming apparent to him. His angry eyes started to look more like a pair of saddened puppy-dog eyes and his voice became nearly impossible to hear as he repeated his command, "Let me go."

"Shit," the dragon mainly said to himself, realizing it was impossible to stand up to such a face. The restrained arm slid back down to its owner's side and Date Masamune languidly walked away, scratching at a patch of hair on the back of his head.

Once alone again, Yukimura dropped to his knees and let out a long breath of air that he had been holding in the entire time. His hand shakily reached up to his chest and he felt agitated at the fact that his heart was beating abnormally fast. He also turned his flushing face to the side and bit his lip as he noticed something else not in its normal state.

He took a few minutes to recover from the sudden interaction, but was soon unhurriedly standing back up on his feet. The spearman took a couple more deep breathes before walking along the walkway and taking a glimpse around the corner he had run behind. The area in front of him happened to be completely void of people, but he could just feel that Date would probably be somewhere along the way to his room. So he stood up from his slightly crouching position and turned around, only to literally bump into Sarutobi Sasuke.

"Watch where you're going," the ninja instructed, grabbing Yukimura by the shoulders to make sure he wouldn't fall down.

Yukimura stood back and laughed at his clumsiness, "Sorry, Sasuke."

"You okay? What were you looking at?" the young tiger moved out of his ninja's way as he looked around the corner himself, becoming even more curious when he found nothing there.

"Oh, it's nothing, really!" was the quick reply he received before his master ran desperately off in the opposite direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I started writing this chapter, like… a week or so ago? I swear I have ADD or something when it comes to writing, can't ever keep my mind on it and I haven't a clue where I'm going with this. D :

-eats some cheesecake- Mmm. Cheesecake. . The next chapter might be the last. I'm not sure. Hopefully I'll get it written at least. I want some cheezits now. Darn this summer appetite! D: (


	7. Chapter 7

Heyhey!! So, I had this smut scene stuck in my head for awhile and I ended up starting typing it up last night, to which I realized "… this wouldn't really make much sense as the next chapter." So, guess what!? There'll be more to come after this! Yaaay!

Now I just have to figure out what to write in between now and then… I'll just go with the flow?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In Yukimura's POV (Oh, how fun…)_

I don't know exactly what, but something kept me from checking up on my room until late that night. I get this feeling it has something to do with Date Masamune. All day my feet have been leading me around to stay away from him. I didn't even train in my usual area, but off in some place I've rarely ever been, just to make sure I wouldn't run into him. What sort of warrior am I to be running away from an enemy? Aren't I disgracing Oyakata-sama with these avoidant actions? I should face this opponent head on with my burning passion in a fair duel! Oh, but, I guess it wouldn't be _fair_ since he's still healing from those battle wounds.

Enough of that though. I'm supposed to be seeing if my room is available for me to sleep in tonight. Of course, like I have been all day, I find myself peeking around corners and practically becoming one with the wall. I wonder if this is the kind of thing Sasuke does all day…

It really didn't take all that long to get to my room, but I was absolutely ready to fall onto my bed and sleep away. If only I could. Nothing of what I saw last night had changed. Wasn't someone supposed to be cleaning up this mess? Where am I supposed to sleep now?  
My mind wandered off to Masamune-dono for a moment, but I quickly shook the thought as I felt my chest get hot. I wouldn't get any sleep in there. I get nervous just thinking about it… but why? Even though he's my rival it's not like he'd attack me in the night while I'm at the unfair advantage of being, well, asleep. Unless he decided to… "Oh, forget that!" I had to shake my head to rid it of the weird images coming to mind.

Everyone else should already be asleep. I'll just sneak into Sasuke's room and sleep there tonight. This brings me to quietly tiptoeing along the walkway, down to Sasuke's door. I stopped while reaching out to open it though. I could hear him snoring from out here. Yeah, it isn't as loud and awful as Oyakata-sama's sleeping noise, not to be rude in any way, but how could anyone sleep with that? Aren't ninjas supposed to be ridiculously quiet?

I sighed and turned around. All my options are done for and I don't want to bother anyone else with my predicament. I'm a brave soldier. I can just sleep outside. A little fresh air and a night with nature can't hurt. Right now I'm thinking I shouldn't have been in such a hurry to change into my night clothes though. It's a bit chilly.

I looked around me as I walked along the side of the residence, searching for a comfy place to just plop down on. It isn't as easy as it looks. The wood is cold, dirt gets in the most uncomfortable places, and rocks are anything but relaxing. Maybe if I was used to sleeping outside it wouldn't bother me, but a soft bed is what I'm accustomed to. With these little details ridding me of sleep I soon found myself outside Date Masamune's room.

There didn't seem to be any light on inside and Kojurou apparently has already wandered off somewhere. He always seems to leave at night. Maybe he sleeps somewhere else? Perhaps he's sleeping where the other retainers are. That's mighty nice of him. Well, while I'm deep in thought about Kojurou's nightly doings my hands somehow managed to open the door on their own, just a bit though. I couldn't help but peek inside. If he was awake he'd probably notice me and gladly welcome me in, but he was fast asleep in his own cozy bedding. I involuntarily ended up sighing again. Somehow I was actually hoping he would have been awake and I wasn't stuck out here, but in there, laying in that same warmth.

What am I thinking!? It was strange enough sleeping next to him once, but actually _hoping_ to again? Not only was I in the same bed as he, but shared his body hea—Aaaah, I can feel my face burning up again and my heart is racing. This feeling is so exhausting and stressful. I've been training more often than usual just to keep my mind off it and it always happens when Masamune-dono is involved. Is that supposed to mean something? Maybe he's making me sick? Does he have some sort of contagious disease?

It already being late at night, added on to my misadventures, racing thoughts, and sudden symptoms of my unknown sickness, I didn't have the fiery spirit to look elsewhere for a place to sleep. I was down on the floor before I could even tell myself too. I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life. Battles could last later into the night than this and I would be perfectly fit for a long fight, but I couldn't keep my eyes open tonight. I would probably wake up before anyone comes walking down this way anyway. It'll be okay to fall asleep right here. Though just I was slipping into that restful state of sleep I could hear rain starting to fall.

It didn't feel like I had gotten any sleep at all when I heard the doors beside me slide open with a forceful push. I could barely make out the sound of someone yawning above me. The rain seemed to have stopped, but you could still hear drops of water falling off different objects and onto the ground. Actually, my clothes feel kind of wet. There's a roof over the walkway so it shouldn't have rained on me. Now that I think about it though, it was kind of windy last night. Well, wouldn't it be just my luck to have been covered in wind carried rain?

Enough of the rain though. Now that I was waking up some more I could tell I was feeling awful. My muscles ached and my throat hurt like no other. My head was also filled with pain, my eyes watery, and I had to open my mouth to breath.

I started to pull myself up from the ground, hoping I could go take a bath and rid myself of this soreness, but just as I got up on my hands and knees someone's legs came stumbling into me and knocking me back to the ground, "WHAT THE--!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have an unearthly hatred for writing first person POV. It's like you're attempting to become one with the character's mind and that just doesn't sit with me. I can't do it. But I wrote it anyway and Date's next! He better be prepared! D( Curse it that the brackets don't work, I can't make proper angry faces.

Oh, and, sickness is every yaoi writer's cliché. Seriously, I've seen so many sick ukes it's ridiculous and one can't help but join in. Or am I just exaggerating?

Lulz. I t would seem I'm trying to make up for the shortened chapter by rambling. Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

HeyYou! Yes, you, that DateSana fan sitting there. There's a DateSana club waiting for you at MyAnimeList. GoNow. AndJoin.

Snapalackingz, I can't figure out what I want for dinner. But you don't care about that, right? I want to go on and read my awful blubber of Date's mind as well, so I mine as well stop typing about things that have nothing to do with… actually, I kind of talk about food up here and down there a lot, don't I? O :

Lulz. I'll stop. I'll stop.

Enjoy the next chapter! 'Specially you, LakisKendrix, as well as you other reviewers that make me feel more freakishly awesome than I should. : 33

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, usually Kojurou comes barging into my room and waking me from a nice long, restful sleep, but I somehow managed to get up on my own today. Like it has been for the past couple of days, my mind quickly wandered to that unmanageable brat of a spearman, Yukimura. Even if he was quiet skillfully shunning me yesterday, his room must have been cleared up if he didn't come by asking for a stay again yesterday. I curled my hand into a fist as another thought came to mind. Maybe that Sanada Yukimura was defying my lust for him even more cleverly than I thought he could, by finding some other room that would willingly take him in for a night. It pisses me off, but his edgy evasions of me are truly more attractive than I could care to say.

These distracting thoughts kept me awake in bed for longer than I had planned, but I was soon able to get myself up at some point. I could tell from the sound of left behind droplets and the smell in the air that it had rained. Trudging over to the door, not caring to get dressed just yet, I swung it open with great force and looked out at the gray sky. Finally that morning stretch kicked in and I let out a yawn. I wonder if Yukimura likes rain, because he seems more like a "sun-shiny, crisp and bright" type person.

Here we go again. That little fucker just doesn't want to stay out of my thoughts. At first I was just messing around with him that one time when I… well, I guess I got carried away, but that's not the point. His innocent reactions and sweet, sexy face was too much. Thinking about it now just makes me want to smother him in my arms. It's ridiculous. Sure, I fucked him up a couple more times that day, but it's his own fault for being so chaste and compelling. I swear he was sending me brain waves telling me to ravish his untainted body.

Of course, after that, the bastard goes and ignores me. Then Kojurou says it's entirely me to blame. I didn't believe a word that spouted out of that lecture, but somehow I found myself freezing up whenever I tried to snag that luscious pleasure again. I hate to admit it, but I suppose, okay, I _know_ I fell for that loud, hyperactive, dango-loving, sexy piece of meat known as Sanada Yukimura, the young tiger of Kai.

His skimpy clothing makes me want to swathe my arms around his waist and run my hands along his stomach. That unreasonably long red cloth wrapped around his head calls to be ripped off and tied around his boney wrists. His long eyelashes are just begging to be pressed against those soft cheeks as he bites his peach-colored lips, trying to suppress his moa—_shit, I'm drooling._

Out of all the things to start thinking about in the morning… I should go find something to do before I want to rape his good-looking ass again. Which is what I would have gone off to accomplish, but my leg got snagged on some heavy thing that was stupidly lying out in front of my door, "WHAT THE--!?"

I was close to falling over what happened to be blocking my way, but I quickly steadied myself and backed back into the doorway. Once I was stable in both mind and body again, I looked down at the barely moving entity.

"Masa-Masamune… dono," it's raspy, yet still unbelievably striking, voice said my name in its last breathes—forget that! He was on his hands and knees as he called out my name in a delicious groan before collapsing into unconsciousness. For fuck's sake, of all mornings, why was it this one that Sanada Yukimura was laying out in front of me, covered only by a soaked through white kimono?

Wait. Soaked through?

Realizing something weird was going on here (not like him lying there in the first place _wasn't_ weird), I knelt down beside him to check it out. His breathing was strange, it looked like he was sweating, and, by the way his eyebrows neatly scrunched together, he appeared to be in pain. I put my hand to his forehead. He was warm, but not warm enough to need to worry about his temperature. He even looks stunning when in such a state. It's completely unfair.

I slowly turned his limp body over onto his back and lifted him into my arms, something I have yet to achieve with him awake and rowdy. I couldn't put him into my bed yet since he was still drenched in water, so I had no choice but to lay him out on the vacant floor before I could close the door and light a lamp.

If it wasn't enough to restrain myself while looking at him like this, it was extremely complicated peeling off his wet clothes without running my fingers over every inch of his skin. It's obvious he had been bathed in the rain water, so just what the hell had this idiot been doing?

I dried him up without doing a single perverted thing and tucked him under some warm blankets, myself not included under those covers. Then, to distract myself, I went outside once again and sat down to smoke. Aren't I nice? I could have taken him right then and there, unconscious and all, but I didn't and, yet, he still runs away when he sees me.

"Masamune-sama, I see you're up early this morning," Kojurou happened to appear not too long after my journey into the world of self-control.

"Morning, Kojurou."

He walked right on in to my room of course, but was abruptly stopped by the unfamiliar object that lay within. "Masamune-sama?" he questioned, turning back out onto the walkway, expecting an explanation.

"I found the ill dumbass sprawled out in front of my door this morning."

"Ill? He's sick?"

I had to stand up now. Talking about him made me want to see him and Kojurou was there, so I handed him my pipe and walked over to Yukimura's side. "Can't you tell? Help me out here, and take care of him."

It's not like I wanted to let Kojurou take the part of nursing Sanada Yukimura back to health and earning his greatest thanks afterwards, but I will admit that I really don't know what I should do from here onward. Kojurou walked over to the both of us and knelt down beside me to take a look. He barely even seemed to glance at him before he was up on his feet again, "You've done well. He just needs to rest and make sure he gets some food and water."

That's when the sickened cub decided to start waking up. His eyelashes flickered for a moment before his glossy brown eyes appeared from underneath his eyelids and stared up at the ceiling. He looked to the side opposite of me at first, but soon had his eyes in my direction. "Masa… mune-dono?"

Aah. Even with that honorific seemingly permanently stuck on, hearing my name roll off that tongue gets me excited. "Masamune…dono?" Yes, I could hear that all day and never get tired of it. "Masamune-dono?" I couldn't help but nod at how right that sounded.

"Masamune-sama." Ye—wait a second. That is _not_ what I was listening for. I looked up at this pesky interruption and he pointed me towards the bed in front of me where Yukimura was attempting to sit up. Having been broken out of my daydreaming, I lightly pushed him back down.

"Lay down."

"But—" he tried to move again and I got to keep my hand wrapped around his naked shoulder so I could push him back against the bedding once more.

"You're sick. So shut up and rest." I probably shouldn't have prompted him to talk, especially since I just told him to shut his mouth, but I had to know, "What the hell were you doing?"

"What?" he looked up at me again with those ill-induced puppy-dog eyes.

"I found you outside my room, on the floor. I think I deserve an explanation for the state you were in," I finally reluctantly moved my hand away from him, noticing him eyeing his shoulder, and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

He pulled the covers up to his chin and held onto the edge of the cloth with his hands. I could tell he had his arms closely crushed against his sides, getting nervous. I've never thought of anything as "cute", but if Sanada Yukimura's embarrassed expression and flushing face weren't damned adorable, than nothing is. It was too obvious he was trying not to glance towards me, yet at the same time make sure _I_ wasn't looking at _him_.

"Well?" he had still yet to answer and, I being preoccupied with ogling at his face, Kojurou insisted on a reply in my stead.

"I… slept out there," he closed his eyes in shame, looking no more than radiant as always. Those words took minutes to decipher as my mind was occupied by nothing but his lovely features.

"Wait, you what?" I actually questioned, having been given the time I needed to decode those enticing sounds. He reluctantly repeated what he had said, unaware that I had heard every word. "Why would you do something stupid like that? You could have slept in here!"

"You were, you were asleep already when I came by," he now had his eyes set on one solid object that was located in the complete opposite direction of me.

"So? I wouldn't have minded if you went ahead and crawled on in here," I replied, entirely truthfully I must add. "I couldn't care if you came barging in here waving a spear about and blowing a horn!"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

That response came a bit quicker than I had expected. He was trying to end this conversation. "You could have at least found somewhere else to sleep," I continued on anyway. "Due to your sympathy towards my own state of sleep, you ended up soaked and cold which caused you to fall ill."

"Ah!" his sudden rush in sitting up nearly caused me to fall backwards, but was nothing compared to the headache he suffered through due to it. He pressed a palm to his head and tightly shut his eyes, "I… need to change out of my wet clothes."

Seriously? I know this guy's usual attire is nothing but useful in the way of covering one's body, but shouldn't one be able to tell when they aren't wearing anything at all? Maybe the illness is making him unawares. "I already got rid of those and dried you off."

"Wh-what!?" he looked down, having to confirm that he was indeed without clothing. This caused him to immediately turn red and pull the covers to his chin once again.

"You know, your backside his completely exposed," I couldn't help but point out the flaw in his reaction. He didn't want to make it too noticeable that he was humiliated by the situation, so he slowly lay back down and turned his back to me once he had the covers concealing his self. I waved my hand at the retainer that still stood next to me, "Kojurou, go get some breakfast."

It wasn't a secret at all that Kojurou was displeased with this request, worried that I may do something to the tiger's cub while he was away on the errand. So, to ease his mind I openly promised that, "I won't touch him inappropriately in any way."

On that note, he left. He was still concerned and left faster than he needed too though, in a hurry to return. Now it was just me and the naked, under-the-weather Sanada Yukimura… who wasn't even facing me. Though, I do confess that the back of his head is a pleasant thing to look at as well and I did spend the passing minutes looking over every shiny strand of brown hair I could see.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there, but I abruptly noticed Yukimura shivering beneath the covers. I wanted to lie down next to him, wrap my arms around his skinny frame and pull him tightly against my chest to warm his cold body, but I painstakingly decided that Kojurou would count that as inappropriate touching. So, instead, I stood up and got out something for him to wear. I walked around to his other side, clothing in hand, and knelt down in front of him. "Oi, you awake?"

"Yes," he replied in that sickly, hoarse voice as he opened his eyes.

"Get up and I'll help you put this on," I made sure he saw the garment and let him eye it carefully.

"I'd rather stay under the covers."

I should have known he would say something like that. My expectations for a sick, weakened mind in need were too high. He was still able to think for himself. Well, I can't let him freeze though, "Fine, I'll go stand over in that corner with my back turned and you can dress yourself."

Even without hearing a reply, I left the article of clothing with him and walked over to one of the corners by the door. I crossed my arms and proudly stared into the dark wall, "Just tell me when you're done."

Success. I could hear the covers slipping to the floor as he stoo—and then that idiot Kojurou has to walk in right at the wrong time. "Get out of here!" I unthinkingly yelled out, pushing him out the door and closing it behind me as I followed. "You really should learn to knock once in a while."

I swear, if his eyes set sight on any part of Yukimura's nude physique I am going to strangle him. I could just see him standing in the middle of that room, distraught from being walked in on. Or maybe he wasn't, because the door behind me was starting to open.

"You can come back in now," he said, hanging onto the door. He looked more cheerful than he had before and… what was this? He's actually looking at me. More than that, he seems to be smiling. I have to forget that for now though, he's starting to slide down the door. With pleasure, I draped my arm around his waist and pulled one of his over my shoulder. Then I helped him along back to the bed and sat him down. He wasn't weak enough to actually have needed all that, but he was letting me, so I took advantage.

Kojurou followed in pursuit, sitting down the tray I nearly knocked over that contained breakfast for the three of us. This was a little disheartening since I was hoping to eat with Yukimura alone, maybe feed him and wipe off his dirtied face with my thumb. "You didn't do anything suspicious while I was gone, did you, Masamune-sama?"

"Does it look like I did?" I angrily snapped back, appalled that he was trying to fault me after what he just did.

"I can only be so sure."

"He didn't do anything," both Kojurou and I simultaneously looked towards the epitome of that voice. He was already carefully eating his hot breakfast and taking sips of his warm tea. Those amazing lips that were contentedly slurping up soup had vouched for my good behavior! It was impossible to stop my hand from sliding into the top of his hair as a thank you.

All motions of breakfast stopped then. Everyone's eyes were on my hand. Hell, even I was staring at it, though my eyes were soon on Yukimura once again. The way his mouth hung open, a spoon stopped in midair, and his eyes looked up towards his forehead made him look absolutely delicious. My breath caught when he finally finished surveying the above and turned his eyes to me. With myself already longingly staring at him, he was quick to blush and look down at his food as he went back to sipping up the liquid. I had to bow my head to hide the atrocious grin that crept onto my face.

Kojurou, noticing me smirking at the innocent demeanor, coughed perceptibly loud into his fist. I swept my hand out of Sanada Yukimura's silky hair and straightened up. Just as I was looking guiltless, I had to notice a smear of food on Yukimura's upper lip. It was like a fucking reflex, my hand sweeping through the space between us and wiping it up. Nothing I could do about it. In fact, my reaction was so swift it caused the spazzy spearmen, even with as sick and oblivious as he was, to jump backwards and spill the rest of his meal all over his front side. I couldn't think of anything to say in response to this. All I could do was stare musingly at the sight of his wet clothing slipping off his shoulder as he desperately tried to adjust himself. Being the brilliant genius I am, I ripped off my own garment and threw it to him to use as a towel.

Okay, seriously, where has my mind been off to lately? I am now standing here practically naked, both of the other persons in this room staring at me with utter shock covering their faces, and my sickly, soup-covered Yukimura looks as if he could faint in three seconds flat. With the seconds passing by in this frozen moment, I had to do something, "I'll be… taking that back."

That's right. I grabbed up my clothing and slipped it back on in a cool manner. Then I gallantly walked off to retrieve a fresh kimono. Afterwards, I kicked Kojurou and myself out the door so he could change undisturbed.

When we were welcomed back inside Yukimura bowed his head to us, "I thank you for taking care of me this morning, but I must be leaving now. If I don't meet with Oyakata-sama—"

"Forget it!" I basically yelled out uncontrollably. I wasn't about to let him leave. "I can send Kojurou to tell him what's happened. You have to stay and rest. Go it?"

He tried to respond with defiant words, so I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back along to the bed. He struggled of course. I pulled him down onto his backside and he stood right back up. So, I got around in front of him, took him by the shoulders and tried to push him down. For a sick guy he was putting up a pretty good fight, but somehow our legs ended up getting entangled and we both toppled over.

"Che," I began to sit up after recovering from the fall, but then I noticed… this body! So warm, so perfect! I was in Heaven now. My face had landed in his chest and I was breathing in every bit of it. My hands may have been on his shoulders, but, damn, those suckers move fast. They were already sliding down that magnificent torso while one of my feet had its way with Yukimura's uncovered leg.

That's when I heard another of Kojurou's blatantly thunderous coughs. I turned my head to look at him. After cheekily glaring at my retainer for a moment, I unwillingly sat up on all fours and looked down upon my patient. That bastard's asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I seriously had too much fun with this. Frankly, I didn't want to stop typing. XDD

I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did! D:


	9. Chapter 9

FWA~ I thought I would never finish this. I had to go read yaoi manga at 3 in the morning just to get in the mood to write this. Pft. Writing makes me feel like such a coma, and, and as whore. I use them way too much. –sobs-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had already passed since Sanada Yukimura had been cooped up in bed due to illness. He was already revived to exceptional health, but Date Masamune kept him in bed with threats of it coming back if he didn't get enough rest. Having to stay immobile for so long was starting to bore the spearman. Even though Date sat by his side and kept a conversation going, there was nothing more Yukimura wanted than to run outside and have a duel, or at least just wave his spears around a bit. Lazing around inside was becoming rather frustrating.

Although boredom was one of the biggest problems Yukimura was having, the fact that he was still extremely nervous around the samurai next to him remained. He was jumpy and his heart beat faster whenever any part of Date moved closer towards him. With his short glances towards the companion he was starting to notice this feeling of wanting to touch those pink lips, run his fingers through every shiny strand of soft, brown hair, and feel those calloused hands against his body again.

He unintentionally shook his head to wave those thoughts from his mind.

"You okay?"

Yukimura looked over at the subject of those thrown away thoughts and forced a faint smile and a nod. He inwardly cringed when he received an annoyed glare in return. Then a hand reached out to him and he tried to move away, but it followed his maneuvers of escape and landed lightly on his forehead. "You feel kind of hot. Are you sure you're fine?"

Of course his skin was burning, he was blushing like mad. Not only that, but his heart was racing and he was starting to feel faint. His whole body was beginning to smolder and tremble from the pressure. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Yukimura?" Date's eye widened and he instinctively moved back slightly as a pair of hands traveled towards him. They wrapped around his face, hot and sweaty, and the two in the room stared at each other for a moment. Yukimura then sat up on his knees, leaned forward and slowly, almost as if entranced, pressed his lips to Date Masamune's.

Though Yukimura took the initiative, Date was quick to turn the tables, twisting his own fingers into Yukimura's hair and pressing his tongue past chapped lips as the hands around his face slid down to his shoulders. Those hands then lightly grabbed at the edges of Date's collar and started to slip the cloth off, causing the dragon to back out of the kiss, confounded by the motion.

A pair of brown eyes stared back at him for a moment, before the young tiger looked down at the floor and began to pull off his own covering. He pulled the white kimono down his shoulders before freezing in his actions as Date spoke up, "Sanada Yukimura," the one-eyed dragon paused to smirk, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"If you wanted me to fuck you," the older rival leaned in closely over Yukimura, almost making him fall backwards onto the floor, "you only had to ask."

The two sat in this position as minutes passed, the inexperienced young tiger's eyes intently fixed on Date's devilish expression. When he finally looked away due to the awkwardness of the silent, unmoving scene, the one-eyed dragon stood up and turned as if to leave. "Well, if you aren't going to ask, I'll be leaving now before I lose my cool."

He started to walk off, but was stopped when a hand vigorously grabbed at his wrist. Date looked back at the spearman behind him. Though his grip was like death, Yukimura had the other hand shaking against the ground in front of him and his eyes were having a staring contest with the floor. He almost looked pathetic.

"I… I want," his eyes began to sort of dart around and his body grew stiff, "want you to… will you…"

"What?" Date knelt down in front of him and tilted his own head a bit to try and make eye contact, but the uneasy young tiger wouldn't have it. The grip around the dragon's wrist tightened when the elbow attached to that grip met the wooded floor.

"Masamune-dono," his name was said quite clearly, but then Yukimura tightly shut his eyes, closed even more of the distance between his face and the floor, and he continued in a nearly inaudible whisper, "Would you please fuck me?"

"Damn, you're too fucking sexy!" were the only words to leave Date's mouth before he had Yukimura laid out on the floor and their lips mashed together. His fingers were entangling themselves in a mass of soft, brown hair, but he soon moved them down Yukimura's face and neck only to slip the rest of the kimono's sleeves down Yukimura's arms. Yukimura moaned into Date's mouth, his tongue easily being conquered as hands swept down his arms and chest.

Date's shoulders were then harshly pushed against and caused a break in their long make-out session, "Ma-Masamune-dono… I can't breathe."

"Che, that's all right," the samurai licked up a trail of saliva that was running down the flushed Yukimura's chin. Then he possessively latched onto his neck, hungrily sucking at the skin, before lovingly placing a trail of light kisses from the ear to his collar bone. A short cry escaped Yukimura's lips when his chest was suddenly ravished, a wet tongue washing over his nipple before teeth nibbled at the nub. The assaulted quivered and whimpered quietly from the touches.

A hand briskly sliding along his leg, pushing the cloth up the skin with ease, caused the spearman to jolt and exhale excitedly. Masamune smugly looked down on the flustered face and kissed the edge of those trembling lips. "Aah!" Yukimura shook again as his erection was finally taken notice of.  
He bit his lip, bent on keeping his voice down, as fingers glided up the shaft.

Both combatants started at the sound of the door behind them sliding open. Masamune quickly broke out of his shock though and pressed himself against Yukimura, in an attempt to cover him. He ruthlessly kept pumping his hand along the length however even as the intruder spoke up, "Masa… mune-sama?"

"Damnit, Kojurou, get your ass out of here!" he shouted out before stiffening for a moment at the feel of teeth sinking into his shoulder. He looked down to find Yukimura biting into him, trying to keep himself from moaning. The agitated face he was making made Date sadistically quicken the pace he had set.

"My, my apologies, Masamune-sama," the retainer stuttered out as he covered his eyes and turned around. "But I must mention that I hope you're not forcing yourself onto the poor young man again."

"He started it, now fuck off already!" Masamune was becoming angered that his retainer had yet to leave, but he relaxed when he finally heard the door slide shut. He sat up and turned to look if he was really gone. A loud groan brought his attention back to what he had been doing and he smiled as he leant back over, pressing his lips to the hot organ he held in his hands.

"Ma-Masa—aahn!" the young tiger was cut off with a quiver of pleasure as Masamune took him in his mouth. The dragon grinned at the educed moans and worked his tongue, his lips, and his teeth around the appendage until he was sucking down a warm, white liquid. He sat up on his hands, licking his lips. Yukimura peered at him from behind one of his hands, but covered his reddening face when Date moved forward. The dragon took his lover's hand and pulled it to his lips, "Don't think you can hide from me."

"But it's, it's so embarrassing," he cried, a hand leisurely gliding up and down the inside of his thigh. Only a chuckle could be heard in response to this and Yukimura tensed as a finger slid into his entrance. Date gleefully watched Yukimura's face as he moaned and whimpered from only fingers moving inside of him.

When the one-eyed dragon had his fill of gasping breaths, tightening eyelids, and wimpy cries of his name, he took away his fingers and grabbed Yukimura by the arm. The young tiger was bewildered by suddenly being pulled up from the floor and thrown onto his stomach. He sat up on his elbows and turned his head in question, "What are you doing!?"

Date Masamune leaned over Sanada Yukimura with a devilish grin decorating his features, pulling up his prey's ass as he slid along the tiger's back. He wrapped his fingers around the spearman's quivering chin and kissed the back of his neck. Then he chuckled against his ear before pushing into him. Yukimura was surprised by the sudden attack and he dug his fingers into the floor as he tried to silence his unintentional yell. He shook all over and his back arched, almost pushing his stomach into the sheets. The quiet groans that breathed over his ear actually aroused him and the red in his face deepened as his hips began to move of their own accord.

Sweat dripped off his body and his hair stuck to his face and fell down his shoulders. Hot breath against his neck gave him goosebumps. The hands wandering his skin made him shiver. Yukimura turned his head and bit into his fist as he moaned. Just as Date spilled inside of him, Yukimura let go of his bruising flesh, gasping as he came as well.

The one-eyed dragon slumped over on top of his young tiger. His arms hung limply over Yukimura's sides and he laid his cheek against his back. The spearmen, who had been trying to get up, jolted towards the ground, but somehow managed to steady himself, "Hey, get off of me! You're heavy, you jerk!"

"Oh, shut up," the dragon growled before wrapping his arms around the unstable body beneath him and rolling over onto his back, holding Sanada Yukimura closely to his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't really like how I ended it, but, bleh, I couldn't think of anything else. Also, I didn't want Yukimura to be crushed under Date's heavy man body, but him being able to even barely hold him up just makes it seem like Date didn't do a very good job. xD Aaanyway. This is totally the last chapter. I've actually started two other Basara fics, but, so far, they don't seem to be going anywhere. That's probably because there's no smut in them so far and I'm not sure what to do. It's so overwhelming! So, we'll just have to wait and see if I can get enough written to where I think it'd be okay to post up. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CRAPPY SMUT FIC THAT OOZED OUT OF MY FINGERS.


End file.
